Queen Bee's Hunger Games
by Number Eleven is my OC
Summary: Lana Green lives in district 12 with her mom, and her close friend's daughter. Queen Bee picks a boy and a girl from every district once a year to participate in 'The Hunger Games.' Basically 'The Hunger Games' with YJ characters, HG characters, and my OC's. Rated T for the actual games. Not sure what genre so leaving it blank.


**Well, I just read the book "The Hunger Games" and I loved it. This idea popped into my head (as ideas do) and I decided to write it. Flames will not be tolerated.**

**I own only my OC's.**

I run into the woods. Ducking under branches and jumping over logs.

I reach the stump where I hid my bow and arrows after my dad died.

My life feels like death. Always death. I hate it, just like I hate the rich people and the games they make us play every year. The Hunger Games.

First it was my dad, then my best friend, Dick's, parents, then Wally and Artemis in the woods. Wally was shot and they caught Artemis in a net while Dick and I hid under a log. I ended up taking their daughter into my home. Dick already had 3 little brothers to feed and it was just me and my mom.

We tell everyone that Helena is the daughter of a friend who died in the mines. That's what everyone thinks.

My dad was killed in a coal mining accident and Dick's dad died when a tunnel wasn't as sturdy as they thought it was. Dick's mother died giving birth to his youngest brother, Damian.

There, I see Dick standing there waiting for me. Already hiding behind a bush. I nod in greeting before crouching beside him.

He smiles at me before returning his focus to the deer grazing in front of us.

I draw an arrow and pull the string. Readying it for release. Then I let go of the string and the arrow hits the biggest deer right in the neck. One second later Dick has one of his knives out and has thrown it at the same deer, hitting it in the face. It falls dead.

We can sell that for a lot of money.

The rest of the deer have fled, while we come out of our hiding place to collect our kill.

"We can get a lot of money from the butcher for this." Dick smiles.

"Yeah." I smile back.

We pick the deer up and carry it back towards District 12, our home.

**Break**

The butcher hands us our 100 dollars and we walk out of her shop. We split the money and each take half. We then each walk on different directions, towards our homes.

Helena is sitting on the step outside the door. When she sees me, she jumps up and runs for me.

"Hey Helena. Is Mom making dinner?" I ask, ruffling her hair.

"Yeah. What did you get?" She asks.

I bend down and put my mouth right next to her ear. "50 dollars." I whisper in her ear.

She smiles widely. That's more money to add to our glass jar.

She's 12 now. She's going to be part of the reaping for the first time this year. I'm terrified she'll be chosen.

We walk into the house where my mom is making dinner with some of the very little food supplies we have stored up.

"Hi Mom." I say walking over to the glass jar on the counter and putting my money inside it.

"Hi Lana." She replies, not looking up from her cooking.

Helena and I sit at the table. I reach into my coat pocket and pull out the small pin that I bought for her before I met Dick to hunt today.

"Here, it's the mocking jay. It will protect you." I say, placing the pin in her hand and wrapping her fingers around it.

She doesn't say anything. She just holds the pin in her hand.

**Break**

I almost jump as Mom pulls on my hair. Trying to remove the knots. As Mom works on my hair, I straighten Helena's dress and help her pin the mocking jay on the front of her dress.

"We're gonna be fine." I say to her. This is my last year in the games. I'm 18, and that means I'm not gonna have to worry about being reaped next year, or ever again.

Mom leads us towards the justice hall. I hold Helena's hand until they separate us into two different rows of people. I end up in between two girls I don't know. I can see Dick standing next to his brother, Jason. The kids too young to be reaped are in the very back of the group with the adults.

Dick's other two brothers, Tim and Damian, are with all the other kids too young. Damian is five and Tim is eight. Jason is 14. The woman on the stage, Dinah, is wearing a ton of makeup and has her gold hair in a tight bun.

"As always, ladies first." She says with a huge smile that looks fake.

She slowly reaches into the huge glass jar of names. She pulls her hand out slowly and deliberately. She unfolds the paper.

"Helena West?" She calls to the crowd.

No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No way in hell. Out of all the girls' names she could of picked it had to be Helena.

"Helena West? Come up darling." She calls out to everyone.

Helena steps out of the crowd. I charge out of the crowd. Helena looks back with a terrified look on her face.

Two peacekeepers come towards me with their guns out.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

**If you didn't like it, live with it. I will tolerate my story being flamed. **

**Please Review!**


End file.
